


La Excepción

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Todos tienen su opinión sobre la transformación de Bella.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	La Excepción

**La Excepción**

_Rabia – Rosalie_

Diferente. Era todo lo que tenía éxito de pensar, lo solo que me atormentaba. Pronto, ya no iba a serlo. Ella iba a abrazar mi mundo, la oscuridad, y todo lo que siempre yo había rehuido. Iba a ser exactamente como nosotros, y yo no tenía armas para pararla.

Algo que he comprendido de los seres humanos, en el momento en que no lo he sido más: están terriblemente absurdos cuando creen de enfrentar algo más grande que ellos.

Recogí del jardín una flor lila, en medio del blanco. Lo apreté en las manos hasta que no se quedó nada. Ahora las flores estaban uniformes.

Y pronto, Bella iba a serlo también.

_Inseguridad – Emmett_

Estaba seguro que iba a gustarme tenerla como hermana en el momento en que había dicho de sí a su transformación.

Tras, por una vez, había escuchado a mi Rose. ¿Quién éramos nosotros para hacerle esto? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se fuera dado cuenta de cuanto pusiera ser deprimente la inmortalidad?

Le estábamos ofreciendo una familia negándosele una real, una en que todos tuvieran la misma sangre, esa era la teoría de Rose.

Pero no iba a decir nada a Bella y tampoco a Edward. Iba a dejar que cogiera esa oportunidad única, como hubiera cogido una flor violeta en un campo de flores blancas.

Es decir, sin darse cuenta de cuanto fuera un gesto innatural.

_Esperanza – Jasper_

Quizás iba a sentir toda esta sed. Quizás iba a ser capaz de resistir, de ser aún humana por un poco, el tiempo necesario para comprender que ya no lo estaba.

Ero un maldito egoísta, casi _esperaba_ en una carnecería que mostrase que no era yo lo débil, que la sed puede ser perjudicial cuanto todos los venenos a que no se puede reaccionar.

Solo habría querido que estuviera alguien en menos a compadecerme, a mirarme como si fuera la única flor de color diferente en un campo exterminado.

Pero no ella. No podía ser ella.

_Confianza – Alice_

Me sentía... feliz. Siempre me hacía feliz ver mis previsiones volverse en realidad, especialmente cuando, por mi parte, estaban tan roseas.

Bella iba a ser parte de la familia, no importaba lo que Edward pensaba al respecto, y yo iba a hacer todo lo que podía para hacerla adaptar, aun consciente de las dificultades que iba a enfrentar, los obstáculos que su misma naturaleza iba a ponerle ante.

Como una mancha de violeta en una inmensidad de candor, iba a erradicar esa impuridad, nuestra Bella, quedándose la misma. Solo ella podía. Ella tenía a nosotros y estaba consciente de eso. Y yo no podía esperar de abrazarla sin el latente sentido de quererla saborear.

_Perplejidad – Esme_

Ver esa mirada en los ojos de Edward me había hecho ciega enfrente a todo lo restante.

Estaba tan feliz por él que me había olvidado de pensar en Bella.

Me subvinieron imágenes de mi familia, y del amor que compartíamos, capaz de superar las barreras del tiempo. Era lo que quienquiera habría deseado, que pero nunca habría querido obtener realmente. _Disonante_ , eso era Bella. Una simple humana que sabía demasiado y que quería lo que ni siquiera se podía pedir.

Pero iba a ser feliz. Poco a poco, iba a quitar de ser la flor colorada en medio de un césped, e iba a decolorarse hasta volver como nosotros. Una de nosotros.

_Remordimiento – Carlisle_

Ninguno de ellos podía comprender. Nunca habían sufrido el peso de las decisiones como lo había hecho yo, no tenían el continuo remordimiento dado del pensamiento que su veneno se había cristalizado en las venas de las personas que amaba.

Nunca había sido simple, pero el sufrimiento de los demás me había hecho de alibi. El dolor de Edward por primero, después de Esme, después de todos los otros, era un escaso premio de consolación. Bella estaba diferente. Iba a ser como robar la exclusividad de una flor que sobresalía en medio del blanco circunstante. Una flor que iba a perder todo que no sabía de poseer.

La posibilidad de elegir.

_Excepción – Edward_

Nunca debí. Ya no estaba rastro del chico con la voluntad fuerte que me había habituado a ser, todo había caído enfrente a ella y su desarmante ingenuidad.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo que enfrentaba no era el paraíso, sino el más acuciante de los infiernos?

Testaruda y obstinada, y malditamente consciente de cómo hacerme rendir.

Debería haber resistido, fingir de no conocer la sutil arte del compromiso.

Respiré hondo, y la mirada se fue a una mancha en las flores de Esme.

Solitaria, única. Diferente.

Pensé de cogerla, pero desistí. Dejé la flor allí, para recordarme que existían excepciones.


End file.
